1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a spot light, and more particular to a spot light comprises a spot light accessory having a plurality of accessory elements selectively and detachably coupling with the universal body to transform the universal body from one configuration to another configuration while being cost effective.
2. Description of Related Arts
A flash light is a common tool in our daily life to provide light in the dark or additional light in specific situation. Nowadays, it not only uses for people to see clearer, but also becomes a type of decoration. Except for the brightness of the flash light, the consumer puts more emphasis on their function whether or not the flash lights are convenient for the consumer to use.
A conventional flash light is usually a portable electric spotlight which emits light from a light bowl. Because people prefer greater choice of flash light, they are more and more different kinds of flash lights sold on the market. People usually can choose different appearances and functions to match their preference. Therefore, the user does not need to worry about that they cannot find the right flash light they like. However, most of the flash lights sold on the market are only focus on the some specific usages; for example, when people want to find a flash light having a very intensive light, the volume and weight of the flash light are usually big. Also, it is troublesome for a people to place the flash light on the ground. On the other hand, when people try to find a flash light having a very flexible structure easy for people to assemble and disassemble, the intensity of the light are usually smaller. Moreover, the flash light may made of some light material such that it is not durable enough for a long period of use.
Furthermore, no matter which type of the flash light is used, there exist some problems on how to support the flash light on the ground while there is no stand or support on the ground or no one can help. In general, the flash light is usually support by some people or standing on the stand. In order words, like camera, the flash light requires a stand to support on its bottom to secure its position. On the other hand, if the volume and weight of the flash light is large, some specific appliance is needed to assist people to hand carry or moving.
It is necessary to develop a flash light to solve the problem as mentioned before to keep the flash light convenient and easier to use.